


Sadness runs through him

by RatwithBlackDeath1



Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Based off a song, Canno Dream is a bitch, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Tommy needs a hug, TommyProdigyAU, Tommyinnit agnst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatwithBlackDeath1/pseuds/RatwithBlackDeath1
Summary: More songs based fanfics?! I love this song so much it’s called “The sadness runs through him“. Please enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit&Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sadness runs through him

**Author's Note:**

> THE END IS NOT SHIPPING. DONT SHIP MINORS!

People are puppets held together with string  
There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him   
As he asks me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in

Tommy has been exiled for months now. Dream is his only friend. His best friend. Dream broke him. Tommy now hates L’Manburg and everyone in it. How dare they. 

Time and again boys are raised to be men  
Impatient they start, fearful they end  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow  
He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow

Tommy grew up fast. He fought in wars for his brother. He made a land with his brother. His brother went insane and his father killed him. Wilbur died because of L’Manburg.

Oh, he could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption

“Tommy.” Dream said. He had his mask on as usual but he had another one in had. “Tommy I want you to be my prodigy” Dream smile was Hidden by the mask but Tommy knew he was smiling.   
Tommy thought about for a moment. Dream is his best friend right? He would love to work with Dream. “Yes”

And don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to anaesthetise  
Turn back the tide that drew him

Dream gave Tommy the mask and months of training he took him to L’Manburg.   
Tubbo watched as Dream and someone he didn’t know walk up to him. “Dream who is this?” Dream took his mask off a little bit which intimidated Tubbo a bit. “You know him very well. Or should I say used to know him.” Dream told Tommy to take off his mask, which he did. Tubbo was stunned. That’s his Tommy. What has Dream done to his Tommy. “T-Tommy this is a joke right?” Tubbo was choking back tears. Tommy shook his head no.

But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
Through him

Dream and Tubbo decided to have a battle in a month. Tubbo was very upset. Tubbo tried to get Tommy on his team and so did everyone else but he said, no. Dream was gleeful about him saying no to be on L’Manburg’s side. He broke him. He controls Tommy. He couldn’t wait to show him off to Technoblade and Philza.   
The L’Manburg cabinet talked about what happened with Tommy. They had to fight the strongest members on the SMP. They knew Technoblade won’t help him and Ghostbur was no use to help get back Tommy. They would of tried Phil but he would have obviously sided with his favorite son.

Time and again boys are raised to be men  
Impatient they start, fearful they end  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow  
Who drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow

Dream trained him more. Tommy was no longer a kid he was a man, but he was still 16. Dream took him to Technoblade. Tommy still hated Techno but Dream wants to talk to him so he has to come with.   
Techno opened the door and there stood Tommy and Dream. “Hello Dream. And Tommy?” Tommy quickly put on his masked and Dream and Techno got straight to business. Dream told him how they where going to destroy L’Manburg. Tommy didn’t interrupt once which surprised him. “What happened to Tommy” Phil said walking in. Dream told them about how everyone in L’Manburg hated Tommy and tried to ruin Dream asked him to join him for protection and Tommy joined him. They where all lies. But they fell for it. He also told them how he needed redemption from that.

Oh, he could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption

The day came for the battle. Techno and Phil joined Dream to help destroy L’Manburg. As they got on the Battlefield Tommy spoke up “I want to fight Tubbo. One on one.” Tubbo was in shock his best friend wanted to fight him. “A fight to the death.” Tommy continued. “If that’s what you want Tommy” Tubbo pulled out his sword and he and Tommy started to fight.

Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to anaesthetise  
Turn back the tide that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
Through him

No one could tell who was winning. But Dream knew he would win. Tommy got trained from Technoblade has a child THE TECHNOBLADE and also Dream. He was a very skilled fighter. Finally Tubbo was weakening and Tommy was winning. “Tommy why?” Tubbo asked and he couldn’t read his facial Expression, he knew it he was happy about this. 

Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to anaesthetise

Tommy’s mask broke and Tubbo saw his grey eyes. What happened to Tommy. His wonderful blue eyes are nothing but grey sadness and despair. “Tommy I’m so sorry.” “No you aren’t” 

Turn back the tide that drew him

“Tommy please stop can we just have peace” Tubbo tried to reasoned. “No, you should die for the pain you caused me” Tubbo fell to the ground and Tommy stabbed him in the chest and he died. Everyone on Dream’s side cheered but L’Manburg was in shock.

But he couldn't be saved

They all fought. L’Manburg fought with sadness as they lost their president and Tommy was so different. They tried to safe Tommy.

No he couldn't be saved  
L’Manburg loss and everyone who lived there is dead or severely injured. But L’Manburg is gone and now they are under Dream’s rule. To be more clear Dream and Tommy’s rule. Dream had succeeded with this plan. He slept with Comfort that when he is gone Tommy will continue on his Legacy.

A sadness runs through him

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed let me know if you want a Discord server. Also let me know if I need to add tags


End file.
